Free Pass
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship is going down and one deal between them can change everything. – Ron bashing/SMUT - Dramione!
1. The Deal

_**I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**_

I watched Ron going to sleep and I sighed.

_I was unhappy._ Ron and I were married for 2 years, but we dated for one before that.

At first, we were a happy and normal couple. But the time passed and the relationship cooled. He wasn't gentle anymore and didn't care about me. He only came after me for sex.

And the worst thing was I couldn't talk to anyone. Basically all of my friends were Ron's friends too.

The only joy in my life was my work, in Ministry. It made me happy and useful. Ron was unemployed. So I sustained both of us.

And he didn't appreciate me! Ugh, it was so hard to be with someone like that. To be honest, I didn't know why I was still with him, clearly the love died.

I went to our bedroom and laid in the bed. He snored loudly and I rolled my eyes. After a while, I could sleep.

Next morning, I woke up early and Ron was still sleeping, I took a shower and ate an apple. Relief hit me when I closed the door behind me and went to work. Hours without Ron and his complaints. _My paradise._

As soon as I got to my office, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Weasley?"

When I got married, I became – happily, I must say – Hermione Jean Weasley. But now, that last name remembered me the hell I was living.

"This is her."

"I'm Andrew Parks, the detective."

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Parks, did you find something?"

I wasn't stupid, I knew Ron was cheating on me, since he came after me for sex and I couldn't kiss him. Or look at him.

But.. deep inside, I still felt something. We knew since our 1st year in Hogwarts and we went through so many things.

"Yes. Do you want me to tell you right now, by phone? I can go to your office.."

"Ok, meet me in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

I hung up and waited for him.

When he arrived, I locked the door and tried to calm down. He handed me an envelope. I was.. afraid.

"Your husband is cheating on you."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I knew, but.. opening the envelope, seeing those photos.. Ron holding Luna in his arms, reality and truth hit me. **(**_**NO, I don't ship Luna/Ron – but I really don't like when authors make Ron cheat Hermione with Lavender, it's.. cliché, I want to do new things.)**_

Luna, who supposed to be my friend!

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Granger."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Hermione Jean _Granger_."

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Granger."

"Can you do one more thing? I want to know how long this is happening." I grabbed muggle money and gave to him.

"I can give more when you finish it."

He nodded and left. I put the envelope in the drawer and locked it. I'd use those pics some time, not now.

But I couldn't be still, waiting for another cheating. If **he** wanted to have fun with another people, I wanted too. So.. I had an idea.

**~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~hp~**

"Ron?" I said when I got home. "Where are you?"

"Hmmm.. in the kitchen."

I went there and he was eating.

"Hey baby."

"Hello. I have to talk to you."

"Talk."

"I have a propose to make."

He frowned.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"I want a free pass."

"A free what?"

"Free pass. This Friday and Saturday, we won't be married. We can date and do whatever we want with whoever we want."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think it will be good for us."

"I don't think my wife having sex with someone else is a good thing."

"But do I have to accept you fucking Luna Lovegood?"

His eyes grew wide and his face became white, like a ghost. I crossed my arms and he stood up.

"Mione, I can explain..-

"I don't want to know. All I'm asking is a free pass. 2 days. You can date Luna, sleep with her, I won't care. But don't you dare bring her to this house."

"I..

"Just say yes or no, Ronald."

After a good time, he nodded and we shook our hands.

Now I had to make plans. I had 2 days to be single and happy, I couldn't waste this opportunity.


	2. Malfoy?

I didn't talk to Ron since our deal, he'd try to explain his betrayals and I really didn't want to hear it yet.

It was Friday and I couldn't be happier. I wouldn't sleep in my bed tonight and I wouldn't sleep **alone.**

I left work early and went to muggles world to shopping. I bought a provocative red dress and black high heels. I really didn't want Ron to see me. I was single for 2 days and the last person I wanted to see was him.

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Ginny.

"Hello?"

"What the hell, Hermione? A free pass?"

Of course Ron told everybody and now I was the mean girl.

"Sorry Ginny, I won't discuss this with you."

"You won't cheat on him."

"Of course not. That's why it calls _free pass._ We're single for 2 days."

"Mione.."

"Did he tell you I'm not the cheater? **He **is sleeping with Luna."

"What?" she choked.

"Your brother isn't perfect, Ginny. And now I'll go out for a drink and have fun. It's been a while."

I hung up and let the phone in my bed, I wouldn't let anyone mess this up.

I came back to Hogsmeade and went to one bar, when I walked through the door, everybody stared at me. I had to look down to see if everything was okay.

And it was. I felt confident, then.

I leaned in the balcony and the waiter turned to me.

"Hello." He smirked.

"I want the strongest drink you have."

He arched his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just do the freaking drink"

He nodded and started to make the drink. I sit and looked around. No one interesting. I didn't have much time and I needed to find somebody.

After 3 drinks, I was starting to give up when I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned to see who was, but regret hit me.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." I said bitterly.

"Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Subtle."

I gave him an ironic smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and waved to waiter.

"It doesn't matter."

"Where's Weasley?"

"It's not of your business."

"Hm. I see. You fought with your precious husband. Troubles in paradise?"

"Malfoy!" I looked at him, furious. He was ruining my night! "Don't act like you care. I know you must be happy seeing me like that."

"No." he whispered and looked down. "I'm not happy."

I was shocked, because I.. felt something.

"Something happened?" I frowned, seeing his sad face. "Did you fight with Astoria?"

"We split up."

"Oh sorry."

"I broke up with her 7 months ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought you read Prophet Diary. It was headline at the time."

"Nah. I just don't care about –

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Again: subtle."

"Thanks."

"So.. do you still hate me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Hm.. yes. I don't know. It's been 3 years since.. the war. If you changed, maybe.. –

"I changed; you have to believe in me."

"Why?"

He drank his drink and looked at me.

"Because I want you to hear what I have to say."

"So say it."

"I'm sorry."

I gasped.

"Are you, Draco Malfoy, apologizing to me_, 'the filthy mudblood'_ Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, and don't call yourself.. –

"For what, specifically?"

"For.. everything. But I'm really sorry for called you _that_ word."

"Mudblood?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. This is past."

Looking in his eyes, I couldn't hate him, something inside of me.. believed in his change.

"We've grown up, we aren't Hogwarts students anymore, and we are adults."

"Shocking, huh?"

I giggled and he smiled. After our smiled faded, we just looked at each other, in silence.

"Ron cheated on me." I confessed.

"Weasley did what?" his jaw dropped.

"I couldn't believe it too, our marriage wasn't perfect, but I never thought he'd do that."

"He's a prick."

"Agree."

"Did you break up with him?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm here today because we made a deal. A free pass, we are single for 2 days, so we can do whatever we want."

"But.. why?"

"I feel something for him."

"Love?"

"No. I don't love him, but we went through so many things, I'll always feel something for him, no matter what he does or says."

"I understand. You, Potter and Weasley were the golden trio. Defeat Voldemort together."

I drank another shot.

"I never hated you."

"Never?"

"No. I was jealous of Potter, all the attention that everybody gave to him." He said, sincerely. "And Weasley.. I never knew why. But when I found out about you two, I.. knew. I envied him."

"Ron? Ronald Weasley? You envied _Ronald Weasley_?"

"Yes. And I still do."

"And why?"

"Because he has you. Or had. I don't care. For all these years, you were his."

What the fuck was he talking about?

"My biggest regret is hiding the truth."

"Truth? Which truth?"

"That I love you, Hermione."


	3. Desire

I almost spilled my drink.

"Is this a joke?"

"You offend me, Granger. I say 'I love you' and you think it's a joke."

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe."

"I can't say I don't understand, I was a prick with you."

"Indeed."

"But.. I'm not lying. I love you."

"I'm really surprise."

"You're not happy with Weasley. I can see in your eyes. Give me a chance."

"Do you realize what are you asking?"

"Yes. Just give me one night. Or two." He smirked.

Okay. If I had sex with him, Ron would be furious, but i didn't want to use him. Malfoy was hotter than ever. Then I realized: I **wanted** to give him a chance.

So I kissed him.

He put his hand on my back and reciprocated the kiss. His tongue touched my lips, asking for permission. I happily gave it.

I heard a noise and broke the kiss. People were staring.

"We should go somewhere more private." I whispered.

He nodded and left money enough to pay the check on the balcony and held out his hand.

I took it and we went to his car.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered to myself.

"Regrets?" his husky voice made me jump.

"No." I shook my head.

I didn't know why, but regret was the last thing I was feeling in that moment.

He definitely changed, I could see it. He wasn't the same Malfoy I met in Hogwarts. And I liked this new version.

We kissed again and this time, no one could stop us. His tongue met mine and I could taste him. It was salty, but really good. Different.

His lips went to my neck and sucked it to my pulse point. I let a moan out and he smiled.

"I think we should go to your place. I know it's dangerous and hot, but I won't have sex with you in front of a bar."

"Too bad."

I smacked his arm.

"I'm just kidding, let's go."

He started the car and we did our best to keep our hands away from each other. He drove as faster as he could.

When we got in his house, I threw him against the door.

"Someone here wants..

I cut him with another kiss, couldn't he see I needed him?

His hands went to my arse and I jumped to wrap my legs around him.

He opened the door and we came in. i was kissing every skin i could reach.

"Hermione.." I moaned. "If you continue to kiss me like that, we won't make it to the room."

"It would be such a shame, right darling?" I looked in his eyes.

He smiled and nodded. He held me tight and we made it to his room. It was quite impressive, I could see almost everything though the moon light.

Then, he laid me down in his bed.

"Hermione?'

"Hm?"

"Please don't go." He whispered.

I could see the pain in his eyes and feel it in his voice. He was lonely and needed somebody, so did I.

I squeezed his hand and gave a week smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He lay by my side and we kissed, I straddled him and pulled away.

"This dress is driving me crazy."

"Oh, we can't let this happen. You should take it off."

"I definitely should do that."

His fingertips running trough my body and he opened the zipper, he made sure I was okay and took my dress off.

He was staring my body and I became red.

"Stop it."

"No. You're perfect."

"And you're wearing too many clothes, come here."

I put my hands on the inside of his leather jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders.

I opened the buttons of his shirt and in the next moment, it joined the jacket on the floor.

His torso took my breath away, I run my hands all over his body. He shivered under me and I smirked. His eyes were glowing and his hair was messy.

I adjusted myself, moving my hips, making both of us moan. I leaned to kiss his neck, collarbone and chest.

In the same time, I opened his belt and his jeans. I cupped his erection and he moaned once again.

"Mione.."

I smiled. I knew what I had to do. I pushed his pants down and he kicked it off.

I bit my lip as I looked his body.

"Like what you see?"

I looked in his eyes, full of desire and lust, and nodded. His shining smile lighted me up.

"Then show me." He pleaded.

"I will."

I hooked my fingers in his briefs and pushed them down.

I took him in my hands and stroked him slowly. He shut his eyes and his face twisted in pleasure.

"I'm gonna..

"Not yet."

I decided it was enough and he sits while I bent on my knees. I grabbed his shaft again and leaned to lick his head, spreading the pre cum. He bucked his hips in my face and moaned.

I put him in my mouth and began to deep-throat him slowly, he laced his fingers into my hair.

"My Merlin, Hermione.."

I licked his whole manhood and he shivered, I put him in my mouth once again and my head bobbed up and down. I felt his body tensed and I sped up my rhythm.

He came hard and I could feel him relaxing. I licked my lips.

"Was it good? I don't… do this very often." I blushed.

"It was the best blowjob I've ever had." He said panting.

I laid and looked at him.

"Really?"

He smiled and kissed me. Before I could think, he was on top.

"Now it's **my** turn."


	4. Yours

He unclasped my bra and took one of my breasts in his mouth. I arched my back and his free hand cupped my core.

"Malfoy." I moaned.

"Call me Draco." He said against my skin.

I nodded and closed my eyes. He opened my legs. I felt his fingers pulling my panties down.

"You. Are. So. Bloody. Beautiful." He said, between kissed.

I wore a smile on my face while I felt his hot breath against my womanhood.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He put my legs in his shoulders, his tongue touched me and made me go to heaven.

"Draco!" I moaned "Don't stop!"

"I won't."

He fingered me slightly and swirled his tongue in my clit, he closed his mouth against it and sucked. He added one more finger. He was good. _Really good._ Draco definitely knew what he was doing.

I felt my body tensing up, shaking. I grabbed his hair a little harder and he got the message. His rhythm was fast until I came.

And it was the best orgasm I've ever had.

"You're a God."

He laughed and kissed my body.

"No. I'm not."

The only noise we could hear was my breath, I was panting.

He pushed me closer.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No."

"Good. We're not done yet."

He kissed me and straddled me, his erection pressed against my stomach.

"I'm glad." I bit his bottom lip.

I opened my legs and he positioned himself. He stared at me and I nodded. He entered and stood still, allowing me to adjust to his shaft.

I nodded again and he pulled back. I whimpered but I was cut with him shoving back inside.

He was going rough. I liked it. He thrust deeper, harder and faster. I knew my end was coming, his hands went between our bodied and his fingers circled my clit.

"My Merlin, Malfoy. Fuck me harder!"

"Okay." He giggled.

I didn't know how, but he could thrust me faster. He was close too. I dig my nails in his scalp.

I kissed him and he came. He didn't slowed down until I joined him. He fell by my side.

"It was perfect." He said.

"Indeed."

"So.. how are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good."

"I'm happy, Mione."

"Me too, Draco."

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No. Let's sleep, tomorrow reality will come back."

"I know. Goodnight love."

He kissed the top of my head and we slept peacefully.

In the morning, I opened my eyes and realized I was alone, I sit and looked around. Our clothes were on the floor.

I braced myself and pushed the sheets to cover me.

"Good morning,."

I looked to the door and Draco was holding a silver platter with breakfast.

"Hey."

"Are you hungry? I brought some things for us."

"Hm. Yea, I'm hungry."

He sits and we ate in silence, when we finished, he looked at me.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, I should go home."

"What? No! I mean.. it's Saturday, you're still single."

"I know. But.." I sighed "Malfoy.."

He closed his eyes.

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco? "

"You.. changed. I know." I touched his arm. "But I'm married."

He opened his eyes, angry.

"With a man who cheats on you with your friend! You deserve more, Hermione. You can't deny, last night you felt something too."

I looked down, he was right. Last night, I felt different. Good. Maybe.. happy. Ron couldn't make me feel that way anymore.

"Please, give me a chance." He asked.

"Chance for what?"

"I want to make you happy, we can be.. –

"No. can't you see? I'm broken! My husband cheated on me with someone who supposed to be my friend!"

"It's not **my** fault!"

"No. but… it's complicated. I know Ron since we were 11, we went though so many things."

"Still, he betrayed you."

"Yes." I whispered "And it hurts so badly."

"I can fix you. I love you."

"Draco. We didn't talk or even looked at each other until hours ago."

"So? I know I love you for years."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were dating Weasley. And you were happy, so I promised myself I wouldn't say anything, I couldn't live if you.. –

"Choose Ron over you?"

He nodded.

"I saw he was making you happy, so I left."

"Oh." "But now.. you aren't happy anymore. I can try."

"Draco…"

"Please."

I stood up and picked my clothes from the ground.

"I have to go."

"No.."

I went to the bathroom and dressed up, I tried not to cry, but I heard him crying.

I opened the door and left, without looking at him. I just couldn't do that in that moment.

When I got home, Ron was sleeping. Alone. It surprised me, actually. Then, I put my heels on the ground.

"Mione?"

I looked at him, he was waking up.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" he sits and looked at my dress "I was worry."

"Why?"

"I didn't know where you spent the night."

"I told you. Free pass."

"I thought you didn't.. –

"Meant it? Ron, I was deadly serious. I wanted a free pass, an opportunity to have sex with anyone."

"And did you?"

I pressed my lips.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does! You're my wife you're mine."

"No. I'm not yours. Since you decided to sleep with Luna."

"I broke up with her! I want you, just you!"

"That's so sweet."

"Really?"

"No." I said coldly "The free pass isn't over. Now I'll sleep."

"You're sweaty and.. smelling sex."

"Hm."

"Just answer me. Did you have sex with someone?"

"Yes. Now, goodnight."

The last thing I saw was a Ronald Weasley really surprised. It made me smile, at least.

When I woke up, Ron wasn't there anymore. I went to bathroom and took a very long shower. Draco didn't leave my mind.

Last night was probably the best of my life, he wasn't Ron or nobody. I could see something in his eyes, something I saw in Ron's eyes and even in mine.

_Love._

He really loved me and suffered in silence for years.

I was confused. What i was going to do no? Run? Forget? No.. I couldn't. It was too late to forget.

I tried not to thin in Ron or Draco, so I spent the day doing nothing. At night, I went to the same bar I did the night before. But when I got there and looked around, I saw Draco.

He was looking down, with his drink in his hand. Questions were on my mind. _Should I leave? Should I go talk to him? _

Before I could make a decision, he looked up and our eyes met. We didn't say anything.

I turned around and walked towards the door, before I leave, I felt a hand on my wrist.

I looked up and Draco smiled coyly.

"Hey.."

"Draco." He took my breath away.

His hair was messy, his clothes was normal, too casual. But he was perfect, wearing a v-neck black shirt and a pair of jeans. I felt a heat running through my body.

"Don't go." He said.

"I –

"I already paid, you arrived now, so do what you came to do."

He turned, but it was my turn to grab his wrist.

"Draco, wait. Stay."

"For what?"

I knew I shouldn't say the words I said next, but I needed him.

"To buy me a drink, I'm still single."

He smirked. We drank together and we went t to his house. When he closed his bedroom's door, he looked at me. I called him with my finger. Screw this. I'd face reality in the next morning. But in that moment, I already knew: _I didn't belong to Ron anymore._

"I'm yours." I whispered.


	5. Reality

When I opened my eyes, Draco was looking at me, smiling.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"How long are you awake?"

"Not very long.."

"Hm. Did you sleep well?"

He pressed his body against mine.

"Better impossible."

I giggled and he kissed me softly. But Ron's face came in my mind and I remembered: it was Sunday and the free pass was over. I was married again.

I broke the kiss.

"What happened?" he said when saw my face.

"It's Sunday."

Then, he realized too.

"We can do this. I'm married."

He sighed and nodded.

"Do you have to go now?"

I thought for a moment, I should go home and come back to my real life, to reality.

But something was stopping me.

"No." I shook my head.

He smiled.

"Let's go downstairs and eat."

"Okay."

We dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I said.

"Sure."

"How did you fall in love with me? And when?"

"You said it was just one question."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kidding, silly. Well.." he took a deep breath "You'll find a little sick, but I started to pay attention in you after you punched me in 3rd year."

I blushed and bit my lip. I punched him really hard in that day.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I was a prick. I'm shocked you didn't punch me more often."

I giggled and cupped his face with my two hands.

"Your face is too cute to be punched again. But back then, you deserved."

"Subtle."

"Of course. But.. continue."

"After that punch, I thought I hated you. But it changed when I saw you in the Yule Ball. You were so beautiful in that night. I envied Viktor Krum for taking you there."

He left me speechless.

"That night, I realized I was feeling something for you. But I couldn't be with you. My father, the Death Eaters, Voldemort.."

"Oh."

"And I saw Ron's face, he was jealous like me. But I knew he had more chance than me."

"Indeed."

"In 6th year, there was Lavender Brown and your love triangle."

I blinked a few times. Was my jealous that obvious?

"Yes." He said, reading my mind. "Everybody could see the fire in your eyes. You hated that girl."

"No, I didn't."

"You hated her like I hated Weasley. She had something you wanted."

I nodded, he knew exactly how I felt about Ron/Lavender story.

"I realized I loved you when you left with Potter and Weasley to hide somewhere."

"Actually, we left to destroy Horcruxes."

"I didn't know."

"It was a secret."

"Hm. So that's it."

"And why did you date Astoria?"

"When I found out about you and Ron, I can't say I was surprise. I thought he wouldn't be an idiot and you two would be together forever. But he's an moron.."

I opened my mouth and he shrugged.

"When we met yesterday, I saw you were unhappy.. it was clear."

"Yeah."

"But I thought you were going to slap me."

"I can't deny the idea didn't cross my mind." I smiled.

He squeezed my hand.

"I should go."

"Oh, I take you home."

"No, I don't want Ron to see.. –

"Me?"

I nodded.

"Can I call you someday? To drink and talk, like friends."

He got up and held out his hand, I took it and got up.

"Sure."

"I love you Hermione. Remember that. I don't want you to be unhappy. But if you and Ron get back, I wish you the best."

"Thanks." I said with tears in my eyes.

Draco kissed me in the cheek and smiled.

"I wanna thank you for making me the happiest man alive."

His words were drowning me in emotions; he was making this so hard. I hated goodbyes.

I knew it was wrong, but when he began to pull me away. I kissed him. It was an different kiss with feeling. I was beginning to feel something for him.

"I'll miss you." He said, resting his forehead against on mine.

"Me too."

"Goodbye, Granger."

"Goodbye, Malfoy. It was good to see you."

"Yeah, it was."

I left trying not to cry and grabbed a cab to go home. When I got there, Ron was eating. (I'm _shocked_.)

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Are we married again?"

"Yeah." I said, sad.

"Thanks for trying to sound happy;"

"I'm not gonna to lie."

"Ok, let's talk about other things. Where did you go last night?"

"To the bar."

"And did you sleep alone?"

"No."

"Oh. Another?"

"No."

"Hm. Do I know the guy?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"I'll sleep."

I went to our room. _Reality sucks!_

**One week later (on Monday).**

I was working, but I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Our goodbye was 1week ago and yet I couldn't stop thinking about you.

Ron was really trying to make our marriage work, but I didn't care anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door was open and Mr. Parks came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger."

"Hello, Mr. Parks. Please… sit." I said pointing to one chair.

He did and I looked at him.

"So?"

"I found out that your husband is cheating on you for almost 2 years."

"Is?"

"Well, he stopped _now,_ but I don't know.."

"Hm."

"I have to go now; do you want me to do something else?"

"No, thanks." I gave him more muggle money and he left.

He was cheating me for 2 years, since we got married. That proved me we didn't belong together.

When I went home, Ron was making dinner.

"Hello!"

I waved and left my heels on the ground and my purse on the couch. I went to kitchen and looked at him.

"Ron? We need to talk."

He froze.

"O-okay."

"Let's sit."

He nodded hesitantly and we sit.

"I want the divorce."

He choked."

"What?"

"I can't be your wife anymore."

"But… why?"

"I know you've been cheating on me for 2 years Ron. I can't be with someone like that."

"Like that?"

"You didn't care about my feelings and I don't love you anymore. We changed; we aren't the same people who chased horcruxes with Harry."

He tried to hold my hand, but I didn't let.

"So just spare us from the pain and give me the divorce."

"I… can't"

"Please Ron. This marriage won't be the same anymore, so it's better break up before we end up hating each other."

"Do you think you'll hate me?" he whispered.

"Maybe.. I don't know. And I don't want to see. Please, free us."

He didn't say a thing and I closed my eyes. Draco's face appeared on my mind, I couldn't believe but I was _falling_ for him.

I missed him, more than everything. Every minute I was far from him killed me a little more.

"Ok."

I looked at him, in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I love you but I can't make you happy anymore."

"No, you can't."

"I don't want to lose you, so divorce is the best alternative."

I nodded and we hugged. It was sad it end this way, but now it was over. In that moment, I decided what I had to do.

I wanted Draco.

I took a shower and got dressed. Then, I went to his home, without a warning. I knocked in his door and waited.

"Mione?"

I turned and Draco frowned.

"Hey.."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, let's come in."

He opened the door and let me in, I sit on the couch.

"Do you want something?"

"No."

"So.." he sits by my side "Talk."

"I broke up with Ron."

If he wasn't paying attention before, now he was. His eyes glared at me, shocked.

"Are you serious? Did you really break up with him?"

"Yes. I realized I can't be with someone who cheats me and can't make me happy."

"Does he know?"

"Yea. I talked to him. He knows it's over. I think he likes Luna, now they can be together."

"I think so… I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because since that night, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled.

"What have you done to me, Malfoy? I'm losing my mind!" I giggled.

"Welcome to my world." He leaned over me." "Wait. Can I kiss you?"

"You must kiss me."

He didn't say anything else and just kissed me. When our lips met, I knew we should be together.

"Draco?" I broke the kiss.

"What?" he was breathless.

"I think I'm falling for you."

I whispered.

He froze and grabbed my hand.

"Hermione, are you serious?"

"I'm sorry for making you miserable for al these years. If I knew.. –

"Shh. I don't care about that. I can't believe this is finally happening."

"It is."

"I love you. I promise I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"You can do that kissing me right now."

He smirked and kissed me one more time. Who knew we would fall for each other?

**There's one more chapter, hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Happiness

**2 months later.**

My life was finally perfect. The changes came and everything changed. My divorce with Ron was complete and I heard that he and Luna started dating. I was happy for them.

We sold our house and split the money, I was going to buy another one, but Draco asked me to move with him. So I did.

We were doing great together, he was making me happier than ever. Of course everybody was shocked, no one expected that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would be girlfriend/boyfriend someday.

I went home and Draco wasn't there yet. I decided to make dinner.

He arrived when I was putting the plates on the table.

"Hey honey."

"Hello." I smiled and I gave him a quick kiss "I made dinner."

"I'm hungry."

We had dinner in silence and then we took shower. We were in our room when he pushed me against his body.

"Hey baby." He said huskily.

I shivered and smiled. Seconds later, our clothes were on the ground. He grabbed his wand and used the contraception charm on me.

He looked at me and my eyes were full of lust, so were his. He entered me slowly, I dig my nails in his back and moaned, we found our rhythm quickly, we already knew each other, he drove me crazy every time he touched me, he had that power

I kissed his neck, leaving a hickey, he began to thrust in me harder, I wrapped my legs around his hips and thrust me deeper.

Then I heard his moans and felt his muscled tighten up, his breath was fast. He was close.

"Faster." I said.

He obeyed and besides that, one of his hands went between us and pressed his thumb against my bunch of nerves. I arched my back and felt myself clenching around him.

_We were too good at this._

He gave the last strokes and came to his edge, bringing me with him.

He squeezed my hand, panting. I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

He looked at me, surprised. It was the 1st time I said these words. I loved him, more than I loved anyone in the world.

Draco changed and so did I, we were other people. He was mine and I was his. For good.

"Baby? Are you happy with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at him "I'm happier than ever."

"More than when you were with Ron? In your best days, of course."

"Yes. I loved Ron, really. But we were destined to be friends. You and I have a different love. We weren't meant to be, no one saw that coming. And I think that's our differential, we _know_ each other."

He smiled and nodded.

"Can I say I'm glad you and Ron made that deal?"

I giggled.

"Yes. I know I had to suffer, but I'm glad for making the 'free pass' deal."

"Merlin bless the free pass."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm.

"Silly."

"You love this silly."

"Indeed."

He kissed me one more time and we slept. I was happy, _finally_.

**thanks for the reviews and alerts, you're awesome, guys! xoxo 3**


End file.
